Kill or be killed
by Kiwi-chann
Summary: Emiko Takahara is the girl of prophecy, it is said that she will kill hundreds of vampires. she wasn't happy hearing this and now she was being forced into a school filled with them. will she kill them or will they send her to an early grave?
1. This is only the beginning

**I DON;T HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH VAMPIRES! WELL IT'S A THROW TOGETHER OF; VAMPIRE KNIGHT, VAMPIRE DIARIES AND A LITTLE BIT OF BUFFY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Emiko Takahara is a seventeen year old girl, a girl with a secret. You want to know what the secret is. Well I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, and when I say anyone I mean anyone.  
>We good? Okay well here goes...She's a vampire hunter, there I told you, so if you tell I might just have to kill you.<p>

"This is freaking perfect, just perfect" she shouted sarcastically "What in you're right friggen minds made you decide to do this to me? I mean do I even get a say in this?" she shouted.  
>By this point Emiko was seriously pissed off and I don't mean just throwing a tantrum, I'm talking SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF.<p>

"Look I know you're upset about this but we had to agree to this, if we didn't well..." Emikos mother paused wondering if she should continue or not.  
>"What would have happened <em>mother dear<em>?" she questioned sarcastically.  
>'I can't tell her, she wouldn't understand'.<br>"Look all I can tell you is that it wouldn't have been good for any of us, now help me pack your things please, you're already late as it is" Her mother said in a nagging tone of voice.  
>"Fine! But why me? Why can't some other family's kid do it, the rest of the council don't even think I'm ready for this yet" Emiko complained to her mother "I mean a school full of vampires, you and <em>them<em> are throwing me head first into a whole school full of the disgusting low life basterds" she said with absolute disgust in her tone.  
>"You were chosen because, well, because..." She hesitated.<br>"Once again I ask, 'because what?" By this point Emiko was going to explode with anger.  
>"If you must know, you're the vampire hunter of prophecy, which is why you were chosen" her mother told her with a sadness coming over her.<br>"The fuck are you on about? Prophecy! Ya know I usually go along with whatever bullshit you throw my way, but now...now I give up, just take me there and leave me there" Emiko saying this sounding hurt.  
>"Will you wake up! You're not a kid anymore, the prophecy states that YOU will bring down an entire army of those...those beasts, whether you do it all at once or one by one I don't know, I suggest one by one myself " Her mother shouted at her. 'I'm not going to sugar coat anything any more' she thought to herself and continued. "My reason for this is because you must not be found out, if they figure it out, you'll be dead before you know it, understand?" she demanded, being as stern as possible. "And as for one of your previous statements, not all of the students are vampires, in fact most of the<em> humans <em>are female, but not all, most of the males are vampires but there are few _human_." Her mother informed her. "But no matter what you mustn't tell anyone, okay? It is also advisory that you don't make friends, you might have to kill them at some point" she added.  
>This made Emiko feel a little uneasy but she was used to it. "Keep your weapons safe, well hidden but easy to access"<br>"This is gonna be hard" Emiko whined, how the hell was she supposed to know which were human and which were vampire?  
>"Now telling the difference between human and vampire is easy, when you know what to look for" her mother told her, it was like she read her mind.<br>"The easiest features to notice are the eyes, they will look unnatural. Black, silver, purple and red are the most common colours. The way their skin feels, almost hard and cold to the touch. And they are rather fast movement wise. Body language, they don't move much when sat down or stood up, they might forget to blink after a short while because they don't need to replace the moisture, they also have extraordinary hearing so be careful with what you say everywhere" Emiko was listening intently to every word her mother had said, making sure she remembered all of it.

With all of her things packed she was then being driven to this vampire school, the journey would take a few hours. They seemed to stretch on forever until her mother spoke. "Oh and one more thing, they can go out in the daylight, the don't burn, nor are they afraid of garlic or crosses, but wearing a cross will mean you are unable to be controlled by one, so keep it on at all times and please tell me you know how to kill one?" her mother asked pleadingly.  
>"Yes mother I do, I have killed them before, stab them with the wooden 'stake' or any wooden object, this makes it harder for them to move, then detach the head from the body, it will then fade away like purple, blue or green smoke" her mother was rather impressed even if it is not the sort of thing you want your teenage daughter to casually say to...well anyone.<p>

They were close to the school by this point, this made Emiko anxious but kind of excited, she could be anyone she wanted to be, considering the circumstances. She then felt the smooth tarmac road being replaced by gravel, this made her heart pound.  
>'This is it, my mission is to begin the minute I walk out of this car' she thought with determination. 'I wonder...Will I live or will I die?'<p>

And with that the car came to a stop.


	2. The worst is yet to come

** I don't own Naruto and never will; I suppose we can all dream. **

After the car came to a stop she looked out at the huge, old looking building. 'Yummy, just what I had in mind, old decrypted mansion school' Emiko thought to herself.

She stepped out of the car hearing the gravel crunch underneath her white, below the knee _Dr. Martens_. She had a really queasy feeling roaming around her insides, but it wasn't the look of the school, there were students everywhere. 'Probably all vampires' she thought disgustedly.

'Look at them all walking around thinking they can do whatever the hell they like, like they're gods fucking gift or something, it makes my blood boil just thinking about it' she thought only making herself angrier. "Emiko honey would you like to help me with your stuff?" her mother asked making her lose track of her thought, which was a good thing.  
>"Yeah okay" walking over to help pull the various suitcases out of the boot of the <em>Mercedes<em> her mother drove.

Emiko didn't like this, the judging eyes of those _creatures_ with very few human eyes around she was guessing. Just then she saw a tall, rather built boy walking towards her; he had brown messy hair and dark eyes, she couldn't tell the colour from where she was stood because he was too far away. He got closer and she guessed he was human as his eyes were brown and it was just a feeling she had.

"Hey you must be the new student Emiko Takahara, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm here to show you the basics" he put out his hand for me to shake. 'This would be a good chance for the 'feel' of his skin' Emiko thought. She took the boys out-stretched hand expecting the worst but she was shocked that it was kind of soft and warm. "Why thank you very much for taking the time out to do such a wonderful thing for me, I am so very grateful" Emiko gave him the nicest smile she could. 'Ewwww this is fucking wrong, I am never nice to anyone' she thought mentally slapping herself inside.

'Why do I get given the insanely cute one' Kiba thought knowing he was blushing but not trying to hide it 'Not to mention she is friggen hot...' His trail of thoughts had been put on haut as he felt a soft tugging feeling on his hand. 'Crap!' Kiba blushing deeper pink when he had realised that he was still holding her hand. "Sorry about that" he said giving her a little smirk and chuckled.  
>"No problem, so ummm, is there a uniform?" Emiko asked curiously hoping there wouldn't be.<br>"Luckily their isn't, the teachers don't see the point" he told her being reassuring with a friendly smile.  
>"Thank god, my last school had the worst uniform in the world, you wouldn't believe, honestly" she explained feeling relief.<p>

"Emi darling I've got to go okay, I'll text you when i get home to see how your adjusting" her mother hugged her.  
>"Okay but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, I'll be sure to visit during holidays" she told her mother. There were two meanings in both what Emiko and her mother had said. Her mother was going to text her some useful information she forgot to tell her in the car, and Emiko was reassuring her mother that she wasn't going to caught and killed and they will see each other again. They said goodbye one more time before her mother had got in the car and driven off. Emiko was officially alone with no one else to help her on her mission.<p>

Kiba kindly offered to help take her bags up to dorm, she was happy that he'd offered especially not knowing where anything is. Although her mood changed slightly when she found out dorms were shared between three people, which meant she had to be careful where she put her _'special things'._ This bothered her a little but she wasn't going to complain, she would just have grin and bare it unfortunately.

When they had finally found her dorm they wheeled her suitcases into the main living area; it was rather large which shocked her a little, she liked what she saw, it was cosy but open, not too cluttered. "This is the key to your dorm and the key to your actual room, which is the end one on the right" he informed me and gave me the keys. "I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you have four really big suitcases?" he asked her looking a little embarrassed.  
>"Well if you must know, like most girls I have lots of clothes, shoes and many other personal items" she stated, she wasn't lying, she did have lots of clothes, shoes and her personal items consisted of; a little CDradio system and CD's, books, pictures of her family and some of her friends, her jewellery box and vampire killing equipment. The usual type of things someone like her would carry. "Well I'll leave you to unpack; your room-mates will be here shortly" he told her.  
>"Okay, thank you Kiba you were very helpful, I hope to see you around" She gave him her nicest smile which made him blush, this made her giggle a little, which in turn made him smile and the blush deepen.<p>

He left Emiko alone to unpack and wait for her room-mates. 'This is going to be rather interesting, bring it on!' she thought to herself feeling a little more relaxed; it almost felt like the worst was over.

She then heard the dorm door open and footsteps. 'Here goes nothing'.

What Emiko doesn't realise is that the worst is yet to come.


	3. Introductions

**KIWI CHANN CAN ONLY WISH AND DREAM ABOUT OWNING NARUTO, BUT SADLY I DON'T. **

The door opened and Emiko could hear footsteps from her open door. 'Sounds like someone wears heels' she thought at the sound of the clacking on the wooden floor.

She walked out of her room and faced the two girls stood in front of her.  
>The first thing she noticed was the tall, slender girl with shoulder length, bright pink hair and green eyes; she was wearing a black tank top which showed that she was very slim and flat chested, she was also wearing a plain denim mini-skirt showing off her pale long legs which brings me to the culprit of the clacking noise, blood red stilettos.<br>"Hi you must be the new girl Emiko Takahara, I'm Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself with a cheerful smile and held out a hand with turquoise coloured nails, I took it, once again to see if she was like '_them_' although her eyes were a nice green. The touch of her skin was soft and warm. She was human. Thank god, I didn't want to live with a _thing. _

The other girl had long dark purple hair and the weirdest eyes I had ever seen; they are white but a pearly white.  
>"H-hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga; I'm your other room-mate" she informed me with a tiny smile, but she didn't give me her hand to shake. This bothered Emiko but she pushed it to the back of her head. 'It probably didn't mean any thing, she's just shy and she seemed too nice to be a vampire'<br>Emiko was thinking of reasons why she didn't offer out her hand, her thoughts were then interrupted by one of her 'roomies'.  
>"So what made you want to come all the way out here for school?" the pink haired girl asked.<br>"Well both my parents work a lot so they thought boarding school would be best for me considering they wouldn't be around much" she told her which happened to be the biggest lie in the entire world but hey she was good at it, she needed to be.  
>"I see, well that's the same story with nearly every kid here, I guess you could say it was one of the many down falls of being rich" she chimed.<br>'This girl is way too nice me. I mean she has only just met me, it's like someone gave her a few 'tokes' on a 'joint' or something' Emiko thought trying to make it add up, she was going to give up but then it clicked in her head 'It's a possibility that she might know something about the 'ways' of this school, or worse knew who I was and what I 'do' so to speak'  
>Maybe she's over thinking it, she might just be a genuinely nice person to everyone she meets.<p>

With that she thought about her unpacked bags in her new room. "If it's okay with you I'm going to go and unpack my bags now" I said with a smile trying to be polite.  
>"Oh okay, we could help you if you like?" Sakura offered, but i most certainly could not have two <em>'outsiders' <em>roaming through my bags, what if they tried unpacking my equipment, I don't even want to imagine what would happen.  
>"No honestly its fine, I think I have an OCD in the way I put things around my room" she doesn't have OCD although she do get funny when people try to or rearrange her things. "But I do have an idea, why don't you go and find some of your friends and introduce them to me, I mean it would be great to know some people for when I start my lessons, ya know" Emiko asked her with a smile plastered on her face.<br>She accepted and they both walked off to find some of their friends which gave me even if about ten or fifteen minutes to unpack something at least.

She unpacked most of her clothes and shoes in the wardrobe and set of draws that were already in her room.  
>Atop her set of mahogany draws sat her little CDradio system, a huge pile of CDs and on the wall above that she hung a cork bored covered in pictures of her friends, family and her on holidays they had been on. There was also a list of places that she had already been to and she added to it every time she went somewhere new.  
>On a different section of wall she had put multiple hooks so that she could hang her coats and wide variety of bags.<br>In the top draw of the set she had put her bras, panties, socks and tights, hopefully no one would feel the urge to go through her things and find her 'sexy underwear'.

She felt that the walls were a little bare so she covered them with posters of her favourite bands such as; _fall out boy, breaking Benjamin, avenged sevenfold, framing hanley ect... _she felt a little more at home considering these posters were normally on her bedroom walls.  
>For some reason she kept forgetting that she was on a real mission, she had to keep reminding herself and something her mother had said echoed in her head. <em>'It is also advisory that you don't make<em> _friends, you might have to kill them at_ _some point'.  
><em>This bothered her but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. Just then she heard the door to her dorm open and hearing rather a lot of voices.

It was time to find out just how many of her room-mates friends were filthy scum.


	4. suspicious actions will give you away

**THE CHAPTERS SEEM TO BE GETTING LONGER, AND THEY MOST LIKELY WILL. I CAN'T HELP THE WAY I WRITE :) DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Hearing the footsteps Emiko realised this was her cue to stop unpacking and meet some new 'people'. She could hear the quiet chatter and laughter from her room, it sounded like a lot of people, this bothered her as she would have to try and shake a lot of hands to know who was _what_.

She opened her door to reveal lots of eyes on her.  
>'She didn't need to bring me the entire student fucking body, Christ' Emiko wasn't at all happy, but she decided to grin and bare it.<br>She closed her door behind her and walked over to the large group. "Alright everyone this is the new girl Emiko Takahara" Sakura introduced to her friends.  
>Emiko just gave them a small smile and a wave "Hi, nice to meet you all" she said being polite.<br>"Now let me introduce you to everyone" the pink one chimed at me.  
>"This is Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Choji, Lee, Shino, Neji and Kiba" she smiled and pointed to someone as she spoke. Emiko looked at them all intently in the eyes, spotting the vampires a mile off.<br>Naruto thought he was being clever by wearing contacts to hide his real eye colour, but it was so strong that even the contacts were an off colour; she guessed his eyes were a natural yellowish colour which made the blue contacts an un-natural green.  
>Just looking at Sasuke screamed vampire, his bright red eyes made it more convincing.<br>Shikamaru had brown eyes so she guessed he was human.  
>Sai looked almost the same as Sasuke only shorter black hair and jet black eyes, he was 'one'.<br>Ino was obviously human, baby blue eyes and flushed skin and sun kissed blonde hair.  
>Tenten had brown eyes, she was clear, the same with green eyed Temari.<br>Choji had dark eyes but he was eating a lot...Willingly so he was human considering vampires don't eat and certainty not that much on their own free will.  
>Lee, she wasn't too sure about his eyes were black but he just doesn't seem like a vampire.<br>She couldn't see Shino's eyes as he had dark lenses set in his glasses frame.  
>Neji had the same pearly eyes as Hinata; does that mean they are both vampires? Maybe they are related? She would ask her mother this later.<br>She knew Kiba was human.

With the introductions over some of them said they had things to do and others stayed to chat. 'Will they just piss off? I have things to do' Emiko thought to herself angrily.  
>Just then someone spoke "I have things to research and look into, so I will be leaving now" It was the obvious looking vampire boy Sasuke.<br>"Okay Sasuke, see you later!" Sakura called after him.  
>He stopped in the doorway and called out. "Naruto, Sai I need your help, so come with me" he asked them without looking at them.<br>The boys stood up and said goodbye to the rest of us, just then, for a slight second, Sasuke turned around and gave me a death glare and raised an eyebrow.  
>'What the hell was that for? Did the others see that?' Emiko thought even more pissed off now.<br>"Well I'm going to go into my room and finish unpacking now, okay" She said politely.  
>"Of course, we'll call you if we need anything" Hinata told me in her very girly voice.<p>

I walked into my room and texted my mother immediately telling her about the pearly eyes.

'_I've met a few interesting people but I have a question, have you ever come across a vampire with pearly coloured eyes? Two people I met today had the same eyes and my only thoughts were 'vampires' or 'related' xx._

She pressed send and waited for her mothers reply.

While waiting she unpacked the rest of her things and _'tools'_.  
>She tried finding a suitable place for them, but the only thing she could come up with was her underwear draw, she then had a better thought, in the wooden chest she normally puts them in, if anyone questioned her, she would tell them she had a thing about vampires and collected bits and pieces, she was merely interested in the mythology that's all.<br>This way they were easy to access and were well hidden in plain sight. With that weight off of her shoulders she put her empty suitcases under her bed and relaxed. Just then her phone beeped; looking at her screen she saw it was her mother.

'_Hmmm...I've never come across that before, I'll look into it for you. Oh and before I forget I need to tell you this,  
>every time you kill a vampire the council will get notified, your farther and I included, but we will also get notified if you get killed or accidentally kill a human, so be careful please, I hope everything is okay and you're settled, we'll see you when the holidays role around okay xxx'<em>

Emiko read the message and took in the useful information her mother told her.  
>'The council may become restless if I don't kill something soon, damn' she thought to herself, she's going to have to speed things up a bit.<p>

'_Okay I'll keep that in mind and thanks, the minute you find something out, tell me, and you'll see me before you know it xx'_

She told her mother, set her phone down and began to relax again.

'Takahara, Takahara, it rings a bell, a big one for that matter' Sasuke thought to himself.  
>The new girl worried him, when she was being introduced to all of us she looked like she knew something, she was rather mysterious.<br>His train of thought was interrupted by a booming voice, made even louder by the empty corridor they were walking through "Sasuke, why do you need us?" Naruto asked in a frustrated tone.  
>"You're going to help me look up something" he replied in a dull tone.<br>"What do we need to do? Well it better be good, I wanted to hang out with Hinata today" the blonde said in a whiny voice and pouted.  
>"I need you to look up the name Takahara for me. The minute she said her name it had been bothering me" the blue haired boy explained.<br>"Why? That Emiko girl seems fine. What's wrong with her?" Naruto questioned  
>"Are you unable to remember anything at all? The Takahara's were a rather large family of vampire hunters, apparently the best to have walked the earth" he told Naruto and the ever so silent Sai.<br>"Really? But Emiko wouldn't be one of them, she was way too nice to be a hunter, and besides loads of people have the same last name these days. And even if she was a hunter, why would she come into a school full of _us_?" Naruto pointed out and Sasuke didn't like this.  
>"You unfortunately make a good point but I'm convinced she knows something, and she would come to a school full of <em>us<em> to kill _us_ idiot" Sasuke told him answering his questions, rather annoyed.  
>"But if she knew this then surely she wouldn't be alone, anyone knows that they would get slaughtered just if they tried killing us, especially how many of us are around here" Naruto challenged him.<br>Sasuke hated being challenged."Look either way we're looking her up whether you like it or not so deal with it!" Sasuke shouted at him, his voice echoing.  
>He was determined to find out anything he could.<br>'I know she knows something, I just know it and if she does...well, I think I'll have a little 'fun' with her' he grinned to himself and chuckled inside.

Emiko will be more entertaining than he ever thought she could be.


	5. Caught red handed

**SO UMMMM...YEAH, HERE'S THE NEXT ONE! NARUTO ISN'T MINE AND NEVER WILL BE.**

That morning Emiko woke up to a few strands of sunlight coming into her room.  
>'Damn. I didn't close the curtains' she complained to herself and moaned sleepily.<br>"Six thirty, fuck sake" she groaned but decided to have a shower and make some breakfast afterwards.

'She's gone. Go Sasuke!' he shouted to himself after seeing Emiko had left her room.  
>"Hopefully no one will see me" he said quietly out loud.<br>He jumped from the grass to the third floor swiftly and then to the fifth floor and steadied himself, making sure he didn't break any of the old bricks or the little window ledge he was holding.  
>After checking this he carefully opened her window without making too much noise and climbed through into her room.<p>

After he had closed the window lightly he took in a deep breath and looked around her room.  
>'Well I certainty wasn't expecting this' he looked on her walls that were covered in posters of bands and films she liked.<br>'Hmmmm...She likes a lot of different music' he spotted as his eyes finally fixed on something he thought could be useful.

Her corkboard.  
>He swiftly moved over to it looking at all the different pictures she had on display.<br>There were some with what looked like her friends and places she had been to, then he spotted something  
>'Who's this woman with her? Her mother?' he thought impatiently.<br>His eyes scanned the room once more looking at her books, very supernatural and different.  
>'I swear every girl owns the <em>Twilight <em>series. I fucking hate those books. I don't sparkle and I sure as hell don't drink animal blood, it's disgusting' he thought to himself.  
>His eyes then trailed her room once more, only to find a mahogany wooden chest on one of the far shelves.<br>He looked at it curiously and walked toward the place it sat and gazed at it.  
>'What do we have here?' he asked himself smiling.<br>He saw the metal clasp and lifted it with his finger; he slowly and gently opened the wooden lid and peered inside.

'I knew it, the bitch was good at hiding her past from me, I had bloody looked all night too, now I have evidence' he told himself in amusement.  
>He went to grab one 'They look a little old, I mean older than her old' his hand was about to scrape on of the wooden stakes and then he heard the door open behind him.<br>'Shit! I was so distracted that I didn't even hear her coming. Fuck!' before he had time to move he heard her.  
>"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Emiko shouted at the boy.<br>"What the fuck! Get out before I run and tell Sakura and Hinata and then the headmaster!"  
>She was absolutely furious, and she had a right to be, there was some guy stood in her room going through her things.<br>He eyed her in her towel liking what he saw.  
>'The flush of her skin from the hot water and her slender pale neck begging for me to bite her' Sasuke was having trouble controlling his thoughts, it was overwhelming him wanting to make her his property, taking her to the large bed and having his way with her.<br>'Shut up, she's the enemy; I have no intentions of fucking this girl' this had calmed him down and looked her in the eye.  
>"Your room is rather interesting, especially what lies within this chest" he pointed to it and then looked at her.<p>

Emiko didn't blush nor did her face change in the slightest she kept calm and went with her instincts. "Yeah, your point?" she told him with confusion and confidence.  
>This took him off guard.<br>"Do you even know what these are?" he asked her knowing she knew.  
>"Well yeah, they're wooden stakes. Anyway why the fuck are you going through my things?" she answered him and then went back to being angry.<br>"No reason, you interest me and you seem to have a 'thing' for- well I suppose 'thing' isn't the word, more like obsession with vampires" he stated to her.  
>She wasn't bothered by this like he thought she would be.<br>"So what's wrong with that?" she asked in return.  
>"Nothing but It's a little far having stakes in a box and surely you wouldn't display them?" he returned her with another question.<br>"So, 'geeks' and 'nerds' collect comics, action figures and even go as far as to buy the props from their favourite films, I'm the same just with a different genre" she answered him which she did have a very good point.  
>"And as for your other question, it's not as if I'm hiding them, anyone can freely look in there and if they ask, I'll tell them the same as I told you" she explained to him. 'This bitch is hard to crack' he thought to himself.<br>"Okay well then why did you choose vampires out of everything in the entire world?" he asked her curious to what her answer will be.  
>"Well I think they're real, I mean you hear stories about bodies drained of blood and puncture wounds on their necks and stuff, no human could do that, and if it was an animal then it wouldn't have been careful enough to leave no other marks and they would have eaten the flesh along with drinking the blood as it would have been a carnivore" she told him.<br>"Hmm...Well considering you seem to know a lot, tell me, how do you kill one? and what happens when you kill one?" he asked hoping she would say exactly what he wants her to say.  
>"Well I guess you just stab then in the heart with a steak and then they turn to dust, have you ever watched <em>Buffy?<em>" answering his question cleverly with a questionable tone.  
>'Damn she was wrong, maybe she isn't one of them after all, I hate being wrong'<br>"That is a very intriguing answer, you're really sure of yourself aren't you" he said teasingly and rather pissed off.  
>"I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this and to answer your question yes, now would you kindly fuck off so I can get dressed and eat, which isn't an invitation for you to join me" she told him putting emphasis on the last part.<br>Sasuke did as he was told and walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.  
>'I was so sure about her, well either way she looked fucking good in that towel' he thought and then tried to push the images out of his mind.<p>

'That bloody asshole, luckily I'm a great actress and can lie my way out of any situation' she told herself and smiled.  
>'I wish he didn't eye me up like that it really pissed me off, i mean he's hot but he's a vampire and...' she stopped for a moment and told herself something which made her giddy.<p>

'I **will** kill him and will certainty enjoy it'


	6. The want to kill

**THE BEGINNING OF THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS A BIT WTF! O.o BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) **

After Sasuke left, Emiko stood there for a moment shaking in anticipation.  
>The want building up inside of her, the want to kill, it controlled her mind to the point that she went over to her wooden chest, took out a stake and started to wonder to her door. Before her brain had processed what she was actually doing she was stood in the middle of her sheared living area in a towel.<p>

'What the fuck am I doing?' she thought and then heard one of her roommates doors open. She stood their frozen, her eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Shit, run you stupid cow!' she shouted at herself trying to make her legs move. With that her brain processed her thoughts and she eventually got her legs to move and she headed straight for her room but didn't bother closing the door properly and placed the wooden object back in the mahogany chest.  
>"Emiko, are you okay? Your door is open" Hinata asked her almost a whisper and quietly walked in. "O-oh god, I am so sorry I didn't even think to ask if you were d-decent" she cried abruptly turning around blushing.<br>"Oh Hinata its okay honestly don't worry, it's not like I'm naked or anything" Emiko said with a laugh. "Is there something you wanted or needed?" she asked the purple haired girl in her doorway. "Oh well what would you like for breakfast, it's my turn to make it today before classes start" Hinata informed Emiko who was looking a little confused.  
>"We take it in turns each day, which means it's your turn Thursday" she pointed out to her. "You can cook right? I mean it's okay if you don't" she asked blushing at what she had said.<br>"Yeah I can cook, it's nothing great but I guess it'll do" she said with a smile "by the way, could you guys help me find my first class, I know it's a lot to ask but this place is **huge**" Emiko said putting emphasis on the word 'huge' hoping she would say yes and maybe they would all have classes together. 'Hopefully without that disgusting _thing _that goes by the name of Sasuke' she thought with bitterness and murderous content in her voice.  
>"Well if you don't mind I would like to put some clothes on now, want to look nice for my first day. Right?" she asked her winking, Hinata she smiled at her and closed her door.<p>

Relief swept over her being thankful for her privacy. What she said to Hinata wasn't actually a lie; she did want to look for her first day, she was going to deceive every person she met with her appearance and new found attitude.  
>She had picked out a navy blue dress with white flowers patterned all over it with a belt sporting the same design around her waist. She would wear this with nude tights, black and white knee high stripy socks and crisp white Dr. Martens that came just above the ankle but she folded them over so they were near enough ankle length. She then brushed through her nearly dry hair and did her make-up to match what she was wearing; silvery white eye-shadow and navy blue eye-liner, which seemed to stand out against her very pale skin.<br>Happy with her results she grabbed her schedule and looked to see what classes she had today hoping she would be with someone she knew.  
>But that's not what's on her mind; what's on her mind is when is she going to kill the first parasite?<br>'I have to strike soon or they'll get suspicious of my actions and then they'll try and...' she grimaced at the thought of what they would do to her family if they didn't believe she was loyal.  
>'Don't think about that, it won't help, it'll just distract you, focus and find our first target. Emiko you strike tonight' she though pushing the uneasiness away and replacing it with confidence.<p>

Emiko walked out of her room with her bag and schedule and sat at the table where plates with pancakes were set around and Hinata putting the dirty pan in the sink ready to wash it later. Taking off her apron she sat at the table next to Emiko. "Thank you Hinata they look delicious" Emiko praised her with her mouth practically drooling at the sight.  
>"So what classes do you have today?" Hinata asked her, pulling out her own schedule to try and match it to Emiko's.<br>"Maths, language, history and science are my classes for today, but why only four?" Emiko asked curious. She always thought that schools had at lest five or six classes a day, maybe it was because this was a boarding school and the kids lived here for most of the year.  
>"I'm not really sure; it's the way it's always been" Hinata answered.<p>

After comparing schedules they heard a noise come from Sakura's room. "She lives" Emiko said in shock and laughed a little.  
>"Yeah she likes to sleep so never wake her up unless it's an emergency" Hinata said to her quietly<br>"Let me guess she'll kill me right?" Emiko asked laughing.  
>"G'morning" Sakura greeted sleepily and sat down opposite Hinata and started eating her pancakes. "So Emiko, what's your first class today?" she asked her looking up at her.<br>"Ummm...Maths with..." Emiko said hesitating trying to find the name of her maths teacher.  
>"You have Mr. Iruka with us we'll take you there" she said taking another mouthful of pancake "And we also have maths with my beloved Sasuke" she mumbled in admiration after swallowing her mouthful of pancakes. 'Great now I actually have a class with this perverted life drainer, just my fucking luck' Emiko thought harshly to herself.<p>

After finishing her pancakes Emiko put her plate in the sink and wondered back to the table and grabbing her bag. "Where are you..." she mumbled quietly "Ah, there you are" and she took out a lime green covered IPod touch and turned it on.  
>"What did you last listen to Emiko?" Sakura asked after noticing her IPod.<br>"Well you guys probably don't like the music I listen to..." Emiko explained to them her sentence fading quietly.  
>"Oh come on, you don't know that and we would like to know something about you ya know" Sakura blurted out and giggled.<br>"Well I last listened to...Dance with the devil by breaking Benjamin..." Emiko told them nervously. 'What the fuck! Why am I nervous? I shouldn't care what they think' she told herself bitterly.  
>"Cool, I like that song, but we gotta get going before we're late" Hinata stated and the two girls ran for their rooms getting there things and heading out of the door with Emiko.<p>

While walking, Emiko decided to put her IPod back in her bag, feeling as though she won't be needing it yet. Immediately shock swept over her face when she realised what was actually in her bag.  
>'SHIT! What the hell am I gonna do? What if a teacher needs to look in my bag? What if someone goes through it? Fuck! Why and when the hell did I put friggen wooden stakes in my bag?' mentally swearing at herself for being so stupid. Feeling the panic creep up on her wasn't doing her any favours.<br>'Calm down and chill, keep your bag attached to you as much as possible' she thought calming herself. The more she thought about it the more she realised it wasn't that bad; as long as she didn't make it obvious she was hiding anything, she would have nothing to worry about.

Maybe they were there for a reason, what if this is a sign? A sign telling her...

You will make your first kill tonight.


	7. Don't find the sharp object

**I KNOW THE STORY DRAGS ON A BIT, I'M VERY DETAILED BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS TOO LONG. THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVING PATIENCE :) **

After reaching her first lesson which was English, Emiko took a seat next to Hinata who was as silent as the minute they left their dorm.  
>'I'm glad she doesn't talk much' Emiko thought thankfully to herself. She didn't want the distractions of empty chatter about boys or clothes to fill her head, the only thing she was thinking about was how, when and where she was going to make her first killing. 'I can't just walk up to the obvious targets like Sasuke and stake 'em. I need to slowly knock them off one by one' Emiko was getting frustrated with her thoughts, all these questions on killing the soul-less basterds.<p>

She had killed a few before but she was near enough every time always the back-up in case anything went wrong, just general support, but either way she had never done it alone that was for sure.

Her eyes immediately drifted towards the slowly opening door. She was kind of intrigued as to what her teacher will look like considering the _'creatures' _that live here.  
>Her expression turned from interest to confusion.<br>'Why in the world is he wearing some freaky mask? And why is most of his hair falling over his left eye? Why am I the only one who looks disorientated?' she thought glancing around the room at the many faces of the student body and then she saw Sasuke.  
>Her blood began to boil and started to spout thoughts of hatred and anger towards him. If it wasn't for the fact Hinata shook her as little she would have gotten up, walked over to him and killed him without a second thought.<br>"Emiko, the teacher is calling you" Hinata whispered to her in hope she would listen.  
>Emiko snapped her head forward looking at the man whom she has to call 'Mr. Hatake' immediately leaving the trance she was in shattered on the floor.<br>"Miss Takahara if you would PLEASE come up to the front and introduce yourself to your new classmates" he asked her a little frustrated gesturing her to come forward.  
>"Okay" she answered with no hint of enthusiasm.<br>"Hi, I'm Emiko Takahara, ummm, I'm seventeen, my favourite colour is green and this is the first boarding school I've ever been to" she told them thinking of unimportant things that she knew they would forget.  
>"Well wasn't that enlightening for us all? Well Emiko if you go and sit back down I will start the lesson" Kakashi asked her trying to sound like he actually cared.<br>'This is gonna be a long day...' Emiko thought and zoned out.

After the rest of her lessons finished she went back up to her dorm, luckily she had a photographic memory so she was able to find her way back on her own.  
>As she unlocked the door she looked at her phone. "Half six! What the hell!" she shouted "How the hell do four lessons stretch over such a long period of time?" she was not impressed, no other school she had went to had ever had lessons that went on that long, not to mention she had more than four a day.<br>Pushing all of that to the back of her mind she walked into the large room and turned on the lights.  
>She turned on the flat screen T.V and left it on the channel it was on and walked over to the kitchen to find a snack.<p>

"HEEEEYYYY SASUKE!" Naruto shouted down the corridor running towards him.  
>"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked unenthusiastically not actually caring what the blonde wanted.<br>"Well I was wondering if you, me and some of the guys wanted to go out tonight and maybe ask some of the girls?" he said quieter now walking beside the dark haired vampire.  
>"Well it depends on what girls you have in mind?" he answered questioningly "Because if I have gotta deal with that friggen Ino chick clinging to me I WILL DRAIN HER!" growling the last part at his friend, hoping he understood.<br>"Well even you know I can't guarantee that but I'll try. Later!" Naruto shouted running back in the opposite direction to find the girls but then ran back to Sasuke realising he forgot to ask something.  
>"Hey wait I forgot to ask; Was that Emiko chick a vampire hunter or not?" he asked his brooding friend. He wish he didn't say anything.<br>Naruto knew that look, he knew it very well.  
>Sasuke was wrong.<br>Sasuke was wrong and when Sasuke is wrong its bet to steer clear of him for a few days.  
>He hated being wrong, especially when he was so certain that he was right.<br>"If you must know...She was clean, just a mistake I guess" he answered in a dull tone trying no to lose his cool.

After Emiko had finished eating an vanilla yogurt she went over to sofa and was about to take her boots off when the dorm door started opening and she heard Sakura, Hinata and some other girls voices getting louder.  
>"Oh hey Emiko, I was wondering where you had gotten too" Sakura said with a huge smile plastered on her face.<br>Not soon after the girls wondered in, Naruto came bursting through the door.  
>"Hey girls! How are ya?" he asked before continuing "Do you guys wanna hang out with me, Sasuke and the guys tonight?" asking them in a hyper tone.<br>"Well depends on where it is" The girl with the long blonde hair had asked him in return.  
>"What about the club 'Red Velvet'?" he asked and winked knowing all to well how the platinum blonde would react.<br>"OMG! YES! We will so go right guys?" Ino asked looking at the girls expectantly as if they all should want to say yes.  
>Surprisingly they did all say yes, apart from Emiko.<br>'I am not going to a place called Red Velvet, the name it's self screams vampire' she thought to herself.  
>"Come on girl! Please? It'll be fun" The sandy blonde girl asked me.<br>"Yeah and if you don't I'm pretty sure Kiba would get really lonely" the brown bunned girl told her making her go a little pink.  
>"Honestly guys thanks for the invite but I can't go. I don't have anything to wear that is suitable for a club" Emiko told them in her sweetest tone hoping they would all bite and drop it.<br>Not a chance.  
>"I'm sure if me and the girls look hard enough we could pull something together, I mean you look like you're quite gothic and it is a kind of gothic club. So I know you'll be fine" Ino tried reassuring her.<br>No matter how much Emiko protested they wouldn't drop it and with that she gave in.  
>Sakura told Naruto to go and fetch the guys and come back here and wait for the girls to finish getting ready.<p>

'Great now I have five silly girls in my room looking through my things trying to make me look 'decent' for this club. SHIT!' Horror swept over Emiko as she hoped that no one would sit at her desk. 'If a hand scrapes under the table they'll feel the meat cleaver stuck there.' Emiko was now engulfed in panic.

Lest just hope no one sits at her desk. Or they might lose a finger.


	8. What the hell is that!

**WELL NUMBER EIGHT IS HERE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE WHOLE CLUB THING WILL PROPERLY END IN ABOUT TWO CHAPTERS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL, DON'T HESITATE TO ASK ME. I WONT BITE...:)  
>NARUTO ISN'T MINE! LUCKY FOR YOU.<strong>

Emiko quickly sat at her desk before any of the girls sat there; I mean how was she going to explain why she had a huge sharp knife under her desk?  
>Well anyway while Ino and the girls went through her wardrobe and draws looking for something 'suitable' for her, Emiko sat at her desk waiting for one of them to show her something that she knew she wouldn't be comfortable in.<p>

"How about...this" Sakura chimed, turning around holding the creepiest piece of clothing Emiko had even seen, and apparently it was hers.  
>It was pink, like seriously deep hot pink.<br>'When the hell did I buy...That?' Emiko thought not remembering when she purchased such a thing.  
>"No way in hell am I wearing that. NEXT!" Emiko shouted at her hoping someone else will find her something else not pink.<br>"Well I think I know what will look good but it's mine, I'll go get it, I think you'll like it" Temari said getting off the large bed and walking out of the door.  
>"You know you don't have to do that for me" Emiko said to her just before she was out of the room.<br>"Honey, you really do need my help. Back soon ladies" Temari waved and walked off swiftly.  
>"You know she's kind of right, your clothes aren't really made for drunken nights out with hot guys" Ino spoke holding up one of Emiko's summer dresses.<br>"Well when I go shopping I don't have clubbing and hooking up with 'hot' guys in mind, and I like my dresses" Emiko explained with a pout and folded her arms over her chest.  
>"Well they are cute, but not super hot, and it should be a crime to hide that amazing body from the male population" Ino told her with a wink.<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it! I'm not whoring myself out for random guys" Emiko quickly stood up in a panic.  
>"I don't think that's what Ino meant, she means just for a bit of male attention, mainly Kiba..." Sakura said with a giggle at the sight of Emiko's blush.<p>

Emiko didn't like this subject, Kiba is a nice guy but she's just met him.  
>'He's good looking and he was nice to me, but I think that was only nice because he had too...Well I don't know. Whatever' Emiko thought to her self hoping that the conversation would stop here.<br>"Come on Sakura, they don't even know each other, at least give them time and don't push them too far by getting involved" Hinata said in a suggestive tone.  
>"So she gets involved in other peoples relationships often? I see" Emiko raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sakura.<br>"Hey, I so do not...I just show interest in my friends situations, which just so happen to be relationship related" Sakura corrected them defensively.  
>"Yeah, that's how you see it in Sakura land" Ino giggled "Well anyway I think I know the dress Temari is coming back here with, so I suggest looking for a nice pair of shoes and some dazzling accessories to match" Ino squealed in excitement looking for her shoes.<br>"Well I hate to say this but you will be vastly disappointed with my shoe and accessory collection" Emiko told her as a warning, but she guessed the blonde didn't hear her.  
>"Well you certainly weren't wrong, all I see are boots, trainers and flats, I'm sure we can find something...appropriate for tonight" spoke the blonde.<br>"What do mean appropriate? Just because I don't walk around in six inch heels all of the time..." Emiko ranted at the blonde rather unhappily.

While the girls were going through Emiko's things, trying to find shoes and accessories, Temari walked in with a glittery black lace that looked almost see through.  
>Emiko immediately noticed the garment in her friends hand and protested to herself.<br>'She can't be serious? I can't wear that, is it even legal to wear that in public? It looks like lingerie'.  
>Temari saw the look on Emiko's face. "Hey why the sour look, I promise you'll look great, now go put it on" Temari demanded and thrust the pile of lace into Emiko's hand "Oh and the boys are waiting in the living area for us, so I suggest Everyone else go get ready too" The sandy blonde told them, making everyone panic silently "I'll stay here and do her make-up and stuff, considering I'm the only one fully ready" she informed them, giving them the second reason to go and get ready.<p>

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten walked out of the room and slammed the door shut to go and get ready.  
>Emiko had finished putting on the glittering lace; which clung to her body and arms, for some reason she didn't feel that uncomfortable and it wasn't as see-through as she thought it would have been when it was on her.<br>She had decided to wear black underwear today day; luckily and swapped her nude tights for black ones. The dress came up mid thigh with made her a little uncomfortable, but not much considering she did own clothes which ended about the same length; just not as tight.  
>"I think you should wear white boots; unless you want to borrow some shoes off of me? I know the perfect pair that will-" Temari asked but was interrupted.<br>"No thanks; I would like to wear something that I'm at least one-hundred percent comfortable in" Emiko told her abruptly.  
>"Well okay, but Ino will go off on one" She warned her with a smirk.<br>"I kind of thought that would happen, but I'm sure I can handle it" Emiko answered mimicking her grin.  
>"Well anyway I think it's time I did your make-up, your hair is fine so you will be a finished master-piece in a few minuets" Temari told her in reassurance.<br>Emiko hadn't noticed that Temari had changed until she properly looked at her. Instead of the shorts and tank she had on earlier, she was wearing midnight blue fitted dress, which made her chest somehow look bigger and some black heeled ankle boots. She looked amazing.  
>Emiko wondered if she had a boyfriend, but while she was lost in thought Temari had finished and Emiko looked completely different; her emerald eyes framed with thick black lashes, surrounded by black eye-liner and white shimmery eye-shadow, her skin looked so fragile to the extent that even at the slightest touch it would crack.<p>

"Am I not amazing? I can make a masterpiece of anyone's face" she winked at Emiko "I mean not that your face needs to be made into one, you're pretty enough without make-up" she told her purple haired friend hoping she didn't offend her with the previous statement.  
>"I'm sure I do need it but thanks, I look amazing" Emiko smiled at her in the mirror turning her face to see every angle.<p>

After a few moments of silence the door suddenly opened and in came the rest of the girls in some rather tight clothes, and she thought she had on a tight dress.  
>Tenten was surprisingly the worst wearing a gold sequined tank and what looked like black shiny spandex and chunky gold strappy sandals.<br>Ino was not as bad as what Emiko was expecting, sporting a plain deep purple tube dress, black lacy stockings, black knee length boots and her long shimmering blonde hair in loose curls down her back.  
>Sakura was dressed in a simple pink dress with white stilettos, looks like she's trying to grab a specific person's attention tonight, wearing pink, in a 'gothic' night club. Definitely.<br>Hinata was dressed in a simple green tank top with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and blue ballerina pumps.  
>Emiko thought she looked the nicest.<br>All in all we were all dressed and ready to go.  
>"By the way the guys are getting really impatient so I think we should leave no- What the hell are you wearing on your feet!" Ino shouted at Emiko noticing the white boots.<br>"I'm not wearing heels today, can we please drop it" Emiko sighed looking over at Temari who had a 'I told you so' look on her face.  
>"Fine, but the next time we go out you WILL wear heels" Ino told her sounding deadly serious "Now lets go before they get shitty" Ino said wondering towards the door.<br>Emiko watched as everyone started walking out of the door to her room waiting for Hinata to disappear beyond the doorframe.  
>But she didn't.<br>She turned around and waited for me.  
>"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Hinata asked Emiko who was just stood there looking at her.<br>"Well I just need to get a few things together and I'll be ready, tell the others I won't be too long okay" Emiko asked her hoping she would leave the room even if only for a minute.  
>"Okay sure, but I really would hurry if I were you, Sasuke hates it when people keep him waiting" Hinata told me.<br>"Well I'm sure he can wait two minutes" Emiko smiled at the white eyed girl.  
>Hinata smiled and walked out of the room slightly leaving the door open.<p>

'Crap she left the door open, but I can't just close it, they'll get suspicious and Sasuke already suspects me' she angrily thought to herself 'I guess I'll have to be extra quiet' she told herself, and with that she walked over to the side of the room with the chest and slowly made her way towards it.  
>'They have very good hearing so just stay calm and everything will be fine'<br>she quietly placed herself in front of the chest and lifted it slowly revealing the pointed pieces of wood. She grabbed one, closed the lid softly and made her way over to the large bag she had picked out.  
>Along with the stake she placed a number of items in there, such as her phone, make-up, purse, keys, hair brush and the giant meat cleaver from under her desk.<br>'Damn this thing is heavy' Emiko thought to herself while placing the knife in her bag.  
>Just as she turned around Emiko heard the sound of heels clacking on the wooden floor in her room.<br>She froze.  
>Emiko couldn't physically move. 'What if she saw the knife? Shit! How do I explain that?' she screamed at herself.<br>"Emi, what the hell are you doing in here? We need to go so hurry up!" Sakura cried at the violet haired girl.  
>"Sorry, I was just getting a few things" She told Sakura as they both walked out the door.<br>"Finally! Come on lets go!" Ino shouted out with eagerness.  
>As they all shuffled out of the room Emiko let out a sigh and was immediately thinking up a plan of action.<p>

Time for her first kill.


	9. Never had a boyfriend!

**They wondered through the many corridors, shoes clacking on the marble tiling.**  
><strong>The girls were squealing about each of the boys they are hoping to 'further their relationship with' well all except Emiko, she was too busy thinking who and how she was going to kill discreetly.<strong>  
><strong>'If I draw too much attention to myself then someone will figure me out. I need to be quiet, fast and calm as if nothing happened'.<strong>  
><strong>Before she knew it they were all outside in the private car park, everyone walking to the cars, luckily she noticed Kiba walking in a different direction. 'To his bike I guess' Emiko thought.<strong>  
><strong>She assumed she was to wait for him to bring the bike around so she stood there and waited, looking up at the sky, the sun had set so the sky was a nice purple colour, she could faintly see the stars starting to shine through.<strong>  
><strong>She sighed deeply and felt more relaxed than she had in the last few days, even before she came here she was feeling a little uncomfortable, probably because she knew she was coming to a place like this. <strong>  
><strong>She was told in three weeks in advanced that she was being sent here on a 'mission' so to speak. <strong>  
><strong>So she had some time to prepare, but nothing can prepare you for something like this.<strong>

**"Yo, get on, or we'll miss all the fun!" Kiba shouted over the roar of his bike.**  
><strong>"Oh, yeah, sorry" Emiko laughed quietly while putting on her leather jacket and then tied up her hair.<strong>  
><strong>"I think you'll need this more than me" Kiba said holding out his bike helmet. Realising what he meant she took the bike helmet and put it on.<strong>  
><strong>"Holy crap! This thing is heavy!" Emiko shouted through the headgear.<strong>  
><strong>"It's heavy so I know I won't die" He said grinning at her "Now please get on, we don't have a ll night"<strong>  
><strong>"Okay chill, don't get your panties in a twist" Emiko muttered and hopped on the back of the bike.<strong>  
><strong>"Where should I put my hands?" she asked him shouting.<strong>  
><strong>"I dunno, wrap them around my waist or something" He said pushing the kick stand up.<strong>  
><strong>"Whoa!" Emiko nearly lost her balance and quickly snaked her arms around Kiba's waist.<strong>

**Kiba sped his way through the streets, not speaking and scaring the life out of Emiko, but she felt like she could trust him, which was a first for her. **  
><strong>It didn't take them long to catch up, in fact they were all stepping out the car's.<strong>  
><strong>Kiba pulled his bike up next to what she guessed was Neji's car.<strong>  
><strong>"Hey Emiko, loving the new hat!" Ino shouted from beside Sakura.<strong>  
><strong>"Ha. Ha. Very funny, look it was either this or and afro type thing okay?" Emiko told her two laughing hyenas.<strong>  
><strong>"Okay, okay, come on, it's great in here!" Sakura chimed dragging her along.<strong>  
><strong>'Oh it looks like a barrel of fun alright' Emiko thought looking at the people and the exterior.<strong>  
><strong>'Well at least I can tell who are vampires, these guys don't even hide it, like they're proud of what they are, like they want people to think they're different or scary' She thought again this time she was lightly radiating anger, not enough for anyone to notice, but still anger none the less.<strong>

**When they finally got inside, she immediately saw Sasuke, Naruto and Neji at the bar ordering a lot of drinks. **  
><strong>Sakura dragged Emiko to a large table in the corner of the club where the rest of her 'friends' were sitting chatting and laughing loudly over the loud music.<strong>  
><strong>The three missing boys came back armed with lots of drinks.<strong>  
><strong>"We're gonna have a good time tonight ladies and gents, so drink up!" Naruto boomed ovet the bassy music.<strong>  
><strong>"two minuets, these guys are seriously dimwitted if they think we can do shots without glasses!" Ino stood there with her hands on her hips and stalked off towards the bar.<strong>

**While Ino was gone everyone was discussing a drinking game or something to make tonight more fun, Emiko as usual stayed quiet.**  
><strong>"I know..." A deep silky voice spoke for the first time she had heard tonight.<strong>  
><strong>'So Sasuke had a game he wanted to play, well this could be interesting' Emiko thought smiling to herself.<strong>  
><strong>"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked eagerly. A bit too eagerly to be honest.<strong>  
><strong>"Well we take it in turns to say something about ourselves that some people don't already know, so who's up for it?" Sasuke asked and he looked at Emiko and smirked.<strong>  
><strong>'Oh I see we're gonna play this all night until I have nothing but 'that secret' left to tell, is he really that simple mined? Pathetic, and he thinks he's the 'higher' species' Emiko scoffed to herself.<strong>  
><strong>Ino had then returned with 13 shot glasses in both hands.<strong>

**"I'm back with drinking instruments! Let the games begin!" She cheered putting a glass in front of everyone. Ino had also decided to be very annoyingly difficult and put her ass in everyone's faces because she insisted on sitting between Sasuke and Sai.**  
><strong>"Ino we're playing a drinking game, you have to tell a secret that no one knows and then down your shot" Tenten explained to her while Temari filled the shot glasses.<strong>  
><strong>"So who's first?" Emiko asked sitting up.<strong>  
><strong>"You" Was all Sasuke said, rather fast too.<strong>  
><strong>"Okay, well lets see...I've never had a boyfriend" Emiko said and downed her shot like it was nothing, everyone looked at her gob-smacked.<strong>  
><strong>"what?" Emiko asked knowing why they were gawking but she thought she would humour them.<strong>  
><strong>"You, you stunning beautiful creature, you've never had a boyfriend? How could this be!" Ino cried louder than she should have I Emiko's opinion.<strong>  
><strong>"If you're done Expressing your lesbian-ish feeling towards Emiko I think it's Sakura's turn." Sai spoke, also for the first time Emiko had heard tonight.<strong>

**This continued for a good half an hour until people started getting bored and the alcohol was getting a little thin.**  
><strong>"Right, I think it's time we danced ladies, come on!" Ino shouted walking towards the dance floor. She was a little wobbly but still managed.<strong>  
><strong>Everyone was a little drunk to say the least so without even being forced Emiko followed Ino to the dance floor.<strong>  
><strong>Needless to say everyone was shocked, Emiko wasn't the 'dance' type, she could dance but she chose not too...Most of the time.<strong>  
><strong>Before they hit the dance floor the song had finished which caused Ino to moan in protest.<strong>  
><strong>"Why's it always when I wanna dance!" She shouted and stood there pouting.<strong>  
><strong>Everyone laughed at her and then another song came on Ino perked up but then she realised it wasn't the kind of music she liked.<strong>  
><strong>Well it was a 'gothic' club, you'd expect some rock on at some point.<strong>  
><strong>It was Avenged Sevenfold, beast and the harlot.<strong>  
><strong>Emiko dragged her to the dance floor and the other girls followed.<strong>  
><strong>"I LOVE THIS SONG! WE DANCE TO IT!" Emiko shouted and they all laughed at her but began to dance.<strong>

**While the girls danced more people began to join them, the crowd was growing larger until they were almost grinding on random men.**  
><strong>Sasuke didn't like to see this, watching some perverted low-life dancing with Emiko, for some reason it made his blood boil. He wasn't alone either, he could feel Kiba getting agitated by the scene in front of them.<strong>  
><strong>The tall Auburn haired man put his hands on her hips.<strong>  
><strong>'Hell no!' Sasuke shouted to himself and quickly made his way to the dance floor, making a beeline for Emiko.<strong>  
><strong>When he got there he grabbed Emiko and gently pulled her away from the man and dance with her himself.<strong>  
><strong>Emiko was confused but too drunk to know entirely what was going on, so she went with the flow.<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke had his hands on her hips protectively glaring at the man behind her.<strong>  
><strong>"Dude, what the hell, I was dancin' with her!" The auburn haired man shouted to Sasuke.<strong>  
><strong>"Hn, too bad, she's not yours to dance with...Dude" Sasuke grunted.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm sure she can choose who she wants to dance with...Emo" The man insulted Sasuke<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke stopped dancing and walked towards them man.<strong>  
><strong>"Calling me names won't make her wanna dance with you" Sasuke said smugly<strong>  
><strong>They were interrupted by the sound of a girls voice.<strong>  
><strong>"I don't want to dance with either of you, and since when do you decide who can dance with, you don't own me!" Emiko shouted at Sasuke walking away, she grabbed her bag without anyone noticing and walked out of the building.<strong>  
><strong>'I hope no one followed me, well except that man, he'll be my first kill' She thought.<strong>

**And with that she waited.**


	10. Nearly Exposed

Emiko Waited Patiently outside and around the corner for the auburn haired man, she didn't know why she thought he would follow, but his eyes were looking at her an a way that made her think he would come.  
>'But what if he doesn't see me and walks back in or just walks somewhere else?' she thought before mentally slapping herself.<br>'I see the alcohol is making me stupid, if he's a vamp, he'll know I'm here, I don't need to worry too much' she thought again making sure she understood herself.  
>'If this dress wasn't so clingy I could have hidden the stake on me somewhere' She muttered to herself looking down towards her shoes.<br>Then she heard a scuffle from the right. She knew it was him.  
>"Oh it's the pretty girl from the dance floor, why are you out here, alone?" He asked walking towards her slowly, sporting a mischievous smirk.<br>"No reason, just calming down" She replied looking at him curiously.  
>"Let me guess that dude was your boyfriend or something" He assumed.<br>Emiko didn't like it when people assumed things about her.  
>"He's the something, I wouldn't go out with him, arrogant son of a bitch" She muttered.<br>"Yeah he seems like it, so do you wanna come back in there with me?" He said in a flirty way.  
>"Ummm...No thanks, I think I'll go in, in a minuet" Emiko hesitated on purpose sighing.<br>"Come on, it'll be fun, I could buy you a drink or two?" He said winking at her.  
>"No thanks, I've had enough for the night" She said nervously.<br>"Okay, how 'bout you come dance with me?" He asked shooting a creepy grin in her direction  
>'Ewwww, he should die for his creepy smiling alone' Emiko thought in disgust.<br>"I'm thinking about heading home now anyway, maybe some other time" She said trying to sound apologetic.  
>"Okay, but at least give me your number, so I know when you'll be here again" He asked her half smiling.<br>'Yeah sure! Not like you'll be able to call me' She spat in her head.  
>"Oh yeah okay, let me just get my phone and a pen" Emiko spoke.<br>'This is it, my only chance I need to stab him now' She tried convincing herself.  
>Emiko looked up and he had looked away 'NOW!' She screamed in her head.<p>

She pulled the stake out swiftly and put as much force behind it as possible. She heard the crack of his rib cage as the stake went through. He fell to the floor groaning in pain which gave her the advantage, for thirty seconds maybe.  
>She dug to the bottom of her bag and took out the meat cleaver with shaking hands.<br>'I need more confidence In my self, but luckily today I have adrenaline, so it feels easier' She thought and grabbed the handle of the knife with both hands.  
>She held it above her head and flung it downwards towards the vampires head, putting all of her weight behind it, hoping it went all the way through she pulled the knife away.<br>"Oh he's dead" Emiko whispered as his dismembered head rolled to the left slightly.  
>A small puddle of blood was forming by his neck and suddenly his body began to disintegrate into blue smoke.<br>Emiko just stared at the smoke. It looked pretty. Like powdered paint before you mix it with water.  
>"Then again how can something so pretty come from a disgusting creature like him?" She asked herself quietly is disgust.<br>After the smoke had cleared she picked up the stake that was in the blood puddle and the meat cleaver which was also covered in blood and wrapped them in the piece of cloth that the meat cleaver was wrapped in originally and placed it in her bag.  
>"Just chill out, calm down and make yourself look okay" She said quietly, patting her hair into place and smoothing down her clothes.<br>She slung her bag on her shoulder and proceeded for the club. Emiko didn't know if it was atmosphere or the adrenaline but she felt really good and excited.

She walked back into the club and headed for the table where they were all sat before, She wasn't surprised to see nearly everyone sat there, some people drinking still and chatting loudly.  
>"Oh hey! Welcome back! Where did ya go?" Sakura asked. She was drunk alright.<br>"I was just clearing my head, and you are very drunk Missy" Emiko said laughing at the faces Sakura was pulling. When Sakura noticed Emiko was laughing and what she was laughing at she started laugh too.  
>'How could my mother expect me not to make friends, when I'm around them my defensive walls crumble away and I become relaxed and happy, okay, so half of them are vampires, but they don't seem like any I've ever come across before' She was thinking like this for a while until a familiar voice ran through her head.<br>"Can I talk to you outside?" Sasuke asked  
>"Y-yeah okay" Emiko stuttered.<br>'Did I just stutter? I never stutter, what the hell" She shouted in her head.

She followed him outside the club, it was a bit colder now, Emiko had just realised how cold it was, she didn't notice before because she was so full of adrenaline.  
>"What is it Sasuke, it's kinda cold out here." Emiko asked him wrapping her arms around her ribs.<br>"I'm sorry, about earlier, it was stupid" He said quietly  
>"It's fine, shit happens right, and you were drunk" She replied "By the way you can-" Emiko was cut off by Sasuke running in the direction of the ally she was just in.<br>'Wait, why's he running there? Did he smell me there or something?' Emiko was worried she couldn't run she'd look guilty.  
>'I need to be on my guard, if he is smelling me then I need to be fast to get the stake in him' Emiko was thinking up her plan, thinking of ways to have an advantage in this kind of situation.<br>Sasuke came running back, he had a worried look on his face, he didn't look any angrier than usual, maybe there were no traces of her there at all then.  
>"Why did you run off? You look a little shocked, are you okay?" She asked him with fake concern.<br>"Nothing, get inside" He said calmly.  
>Emiko was going to protest but didn't bother, so she walked back into the club with Sasuke not far behind.<p>

Emiko sighed as the warm air from the club hit her cold barely covered body, She walked over to the table knowing Sasuke was still behind her.  
>"Emiko?" Sasuke shouted over the loud music.<br>"Hm?" She breathed "What's up?" She asked.  
>"Well that guy from earlier, he seemed to 'like' you, have you seen him?" He asked curiously.<br>"Ummmmm...No I haven't, why? You gonna beat him up?" She said mockingly.  
>'Crap, crap, crap, crap! He knows that the guy is dead, stay cool and keep calm' She thought not letting any fault show on her expression.<br>"Well I just thought you'd know, considering he wouldn't leave you alone, and no I don't want to beat him up" He answered her.  
>He lied. He did want to beat him. Beat him within an inch of his immortal life.<br>'But someone beat me to it, there is the possibility that Emiko had killed him, but he was a large man. The kind with more muscle than brain, so I don't see how someone as small and fragile as her could have killed him' Sasuke thought, getting slightly angry. His brain wasn't functioning as well as it would be if he was sober.  
>"O...Kay, well I'm gonna get another drink, and maybe dance" Emiko said and walked away leaving Sasuke to his brooding thoughts.<p>

Sasuke didn't answer, he just let her leave, he looked over at the table to see if Naruto was there, luckily he was and signalled him over to where he was stood. Naruto plodded over grinning like a loon.  
>"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his words slurring slightly.<br>"I need to talk to you about someone who's just been murdered. Now" Sasuke said seriously and walked outside of the club.  
>Naruto's face suddenly went from 'grinning fool' to serious in seconds.<br>Sasuke led him to the ally where he had seen the puddle of blood.  
>He gestured to the floor to make sure Naruto actually understood what he was talking about.<br>"So There's a puddle of vampire blood, big deal, vampires kill each other all the time. Why'd you drag me out here anyway?" Naruto asked knowing it wasn't souly to do with the small puddle of blood.  
>"Because it was a hunter, and I have a small hunch that it could be Emiko, she was out here for a little while" Sasuke informed him.<br>"I know she was, but as you just stated, she was here for 'a little while' that's hardly enough time for a fragile girl like her to kill some vamp, even if she was strong and fast, it would take longer than a few minuets. Also vampires have exceptional hearing, there would have been a huge commotion, which we would have heard" Naruto stated, it was like he had not one drop of alcohol in his system.  
>"So you can get all serious, this shows you really do act stupid, you're smarter than you let on...I suppose" Sasuke grumbled.<br>"And you Sasu need to drop this whole 'hunter' thing with Emiko, she's really cool once you get to know her, but you'd still be infatuated by her, why are you so obsessed with her anyway?" Naruto asked, now he was being 'normal' Naruto.  
>"I don't know...She's different?" Sasuke answered unsure.<br>"You said it like were asking me. What about Sakura? You know she's practically in love with you right?" Naruto said trying not to laugh, he knew this would annoy Sasuke, that's why he brought it up.  
>"Yes I do know, thanks for mentioning. She's a friend, end of. Nothing more, and never will be. Okay." Sasuke was agitated, he hated when Naruto brought up Sakura's undying love for him. It's not that he hates her, but he feels guilty. Guilty because he doesn't feel the same, but I some ways it's her own fault. She knows how he feels but she still loves him and tries to 'get him'. So in some respects he can't be held responsible if she ends up heart broken.<p>

Without saying another word they both walked back into the club and sat back at the table with, surprisingly everyone. Ino looked pissed off.  
>"What's up with princess over there?" Naruto asked chuckling<br>"Well miss piggy hasn't had any guy come up to her, begging for her 'lovin'" Sakura chimed laughing.  
>"Well I have the right tot be pissed, I'm like totally hot and stuff and it's like no one has noticed me!" Ino cried and looked like she was actually going to cry.<br>"Ino, you're fine, the guys in here are sleazy anyway, you can do ten times better than them" Emiko told her hoping she wouldn't cry. She hates it when people cry over stupid things like that.

It looked like some people 'over heard' Emiko over the very loud music, and they didn't look happy.  
>"Shit, do yo think they heard me? Oh well I don't care I can take 'em!" Emiko said standing up.<br>"Hey! Girly. You got a problem with us?" A tall man with black eyes and blonde hair asked.  
>"Well yes, I'm not gonna lie, you're all sleazy and disgusting" Emiko said with her hands on her hips smirking.<br>"You wanna go darlin'? I don't care if you're a girl!" He shouted.  
>Emiko laughed loudly, partly because she found the situation funny and also because she had consumed a large amount of alcohol.<br>"Bring it asshole!" She challenged laughing.  
>Before anything could happen Sasuke decided to step in.<br>'No one even thinks about starting a fight with her' He thought standing between the man and Emiko.  
>"You're scum, you know that. Threatening a to beat up a girl, who is drunk and is probably much weaker than you" Sasuke said in a serious tone, slightly smirking with his hands in his pockets.<br>The Blonde haired man stood there in hesitation, but decided to back off and walk away.  
>"Whatever man..." He muttered as he walked.<p>

Sasuke turned around waiting for his thanks but instead got Emiko glaring at him, looking like she was going to slap him to death.  
>"What the hell was that for! I was so going to kick his ass-" Emiko gasped at what she thought was realisation. "That's why you told him to go away! You didn't want me to show you up!" she said in the same drunken slur.<br>The smile turned into a smirk and it was like she wasn't drunk at all.  
>"poor Sasuke didn't want little 'weak' Emiko to show him up, I thought as much" She sounded as serious as ever, putting emphasis on the word weak. Even after the alcohol she could still sound normal, walking away however showed that she was in fact, drunk.<br>Sasuke just laughed and didn't bother replying with some witty remark, he was too busy watching her stumble around, trying to look half sober.

"Right I think it's time we went home guys, everyone is pretty drunk and we do have lessons tomorrow, which no one took into account. Am I right?" Sai spoke in his calm deep voice.  
>"Well I guess you're right, I'll start to round everybody up" Kiba said and ran over to the bar where Ino and a few others stood.<br>"We're leaving soon, so finish up, you know how the teachers get if we're late back, plus classes tomorrow!" Kiba shouted false enthusiasm walking away from the bar. He made a beeline for the dance floor next, hoping to round up the rest of his friends.

It took him a while but Kiba eventually gathered everyone at the table.  
>"Sai...Why the hell didn't you help me?" Kiba shouted at the calm looking boy.<br>"I didn't feel like it, anyway you did well on your own. Well done" Sai said in his creepy, 'too happy that it's patronising' voice.  
>"I'll give you a well done..." Kiba muttered under his breath.<br>"Emiko, you're on the bike with me again, everyone else decide for yourselves, I'm tired" Kiba ordered. grabbed Emiko and her things and headed for the door.  
>"Ya know if you're tired, you shouldn't be driving...Or riding I dunno, but should I really be putting my life in your hands?" Emiko asked jokingly and took he things off of him.<br>"These are mine" She said while putting on her jacket .  
>"Hey I forgot to say, what's in the bag? It's really heavy" Kiba asked as they reached the bike.<br>Emiko hoped her facial expression hadn't changed much.  
>'How do I avoid this' She thought and with that Kiba turned waiting for her answer. <p>


End file.
